Testing Her Theories
by junealii
Summary: My entry for the Smut Club's Smut Challenge!


**Of course, I'm about to thank Kate aka flashpenguin for being amazing, and helping me so much with this story. I thought I would branch away from Dave/Em stories and try something different. This is for the Smut Club's Smut Challenge, where my assigned object and place was conference room and a vibrator. Much Love!**

Emily plopped down on the bed in her hotel room, as Derek did the same on the bed next to hers in their room. When she first started working at the BAU, she never would have thought that she would have become friends with Derek, let alone travel with him, let alone attend a Kurt Vonnegut convention in Las Vegas, nonetheless.

"Favorite quote from Slaughterhouse-Five?" Derek asked as he put his arms behind him head and stared up at the ceiling. Emily turned on her side to look at him as she thought about his question.

"At that time, they were teaching that there was absolutely no difference between anybody. They may be teaching that still." Emily quoted as Derek turned his head to look at her.

"I could have sworn that you were gonna say, "And ever if the wars didn't keep coming like glaciers, there would still be plain old death." Derek said as he turned his body towards her and laid on his side.

"Oh you think you know me that well, Mr. Derek Morgan? Would you be willing to bet on it?"

"I don't know, you are just like an open book to me."

"So is that a yes?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Derek, what are you watching?" Emily said as she opened the bathroom door and padded across the room.

"Psych. I can't figure out where I have seen this character Lassiter before." Derek says as Emily rummages through her bag causing things to fall out. Derek watches her curiously as she continued to poke around through her bag.

"Got it!" She says holding her toothbrush in her hand, and smiling before turning back towards the bathroom. As soon as the door closes, Derek leans over and looks at the contents of Emily's bag, he notices a bra, panties, clothes and Oh! Jackpot! Derek smiles to himself as he grabs the small pink vibrator and tucks it away for later embarrassment.

Emily comes back out of the bathroom, sans toothbrush and sits down on her bed.

"We should watch Dhrama and Greg." Emily says looking at Derek.

"Is that one of your chick shows?" Derek asks teasingly.

"Give me the remote." Emily told him, stretching out her hand.

"No ma'am."

"Derek Morgan! Give me the remote." Emily said standing up between the two beds, and reaching her hand out towards him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Emily leans closer to Derek and grabs for the remote as Derek pushes her away.

"Give me it!" She says grabbing for the remote once again, getting ahold of it barely as Derek is trying to push her away. Derek grabs the other end of the remote and starts pulling cause them to be engaged in a tug-o-war over the remote. Derek pulls really hard causing Emily to get really close, she leans in even closer and whispers something in his ear. He releases the remote in a shocked state, as Emily climbs onto her bed and changes the channel before Derek even notices.

"Why do you like this show?" Derek asks after he has watched the first few minutes of Dhrama and Greg.

"I can't put my finger on it, but I'm irresistibly attracted to Greg." She points out.

"Hmm, he looks familiar. Uh Em, does he kinda look like Hotch to you?" Derek asks as Emily bursts out laughing.

"Hotch could never be Greg. First of all, Dhrama is too crazy and he couldn't handle all of her antics, and secondly, Greg smiles... a lot!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily laid in the quiet and the darkness of the room, letting the sleep overtake her when she heard a familiar humming sound.

"Derek?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Did you take my-?" Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"No. It fell out of your bag. I thought I'd hold on to it." He turned it on and off.

"What are you doing?" She wanted to take it away from him, but wasn't sure how without causing a scene.

"You know, I could never understand why a woman would resort to using toys when there are men around."

"That attitude alone should make you realize why women choose toys over the real thing, Derek. There is no arrogance with a toy."

"That's true, but does it satisfy?" Derek asked turning off the toy and tossing it over onto Emily's bed.

"It does the job when I need it to. That's the only satisfaction I need."

"I'm sure you need more satisfaction than that. You're a woman, you have needs."

"I do, and I have something that's always ready to take care of those needs."

"Until the batteries run out." Derek replied cockily.

"That's when you buy more."

"Unless you're somewhere you don't have a Wal-Mart near by."

"I have extras, Derek."

"Unless you drop it and break it. Or you just wear it out. You have a spare one of those in your bag?"

"Kiss my ass, Derek. It's never let me down before."

"Wanna try that theory, Princess?" Silence was Emily's response. "You seem set on making me test all your theories, aren't you? But that's alright, I want to prove you wrong." Derek said in a low serious voice.

"Why don't you put your money, where your mouth is, Derek?" Emily said as she heard Derek's bed shift. She felt his presence beside her bed.

"Honey, that's what I intend to do. And trust me, when I put my mouth there, money will be the last thing on your mind."

"Who says that I would want your mouth anywhere near me?" Emily countered.

"Upping the stakes? Who said it has to be my mouth?" Derek said as he sat on the edge of Emily's bed. Before Emily even had a chance to reply Derek pulled her towards him.

"Derek... We can't.." Emily started but her heart was pounding.

"I want to show you the new 'hands-free device."

"Derek.."

"Shhh," he whispered before taking her lips in a long hot kiss. Shocked at first, Emily let him take charge. Slow and gentle he tested her resistance. Finding none, he slid his tongue along the seam of her lips asking permission to be let in. She did. And groaned in response as his tongue filled her mouth. Hesitantly at first, she touched his tongue with hers.

A shock of electricity coursed thru Derek. Pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss as his pelvis ground against hers so she could feel his desire. Thick, hard, and definitely aroused, he shifted his hips so it slid across her belly. Immediately her hips rose to seek release.

"You like that Princess?" Derek whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she breathed.

"You want my dick?"

"Sounds good."

Moving his mouth from hers, he trailed down to her breasts. For three years he had wondered what she would look like naked. Hell, he wondered what she would look like naked under him, begging for him, and now the moment had arrived.

Unbuttoning her pajama jacket, he pulled it aside to reveal two creamy white mounds. "Holy shit!" Derek breathed aloud. Claiming a rosy nipple with his mouth, he played with the other. Gently he suckled, slowly driving her insane. So delicious, so hot, he couldn't get enough of what she was giving him. He wanted it all. Now.

Moving his mouth, he claiming the other nipple a bit more aggressively and took pleasure from every sound she made. Slowly his hand moved down to the area between her legs. Hot and so wet, he tickled her clit- slow at first, then he picked up speed.

"Derek…" Emily moaned.

"How does that feel?"

"G-good. Oh God, so good."

"Want me to stop?"

Emily moved her head. "No." Her hips looked for more of what he was giving.

"If you want more, you're gonna have to spread your legs. Can you do that for me Princess?"

"Derek…"

"I won't do anything you don't want, but I want to feel you juice as I fuck you with my fingers. Think you can handle that?"

"Oh God."

Derek moved his mouth down to the waist band of her pajama bottoms. "I'm going to take these off for you. Okay?" At her nod, he pulled the bottoms down and threw them to the floor. Taking in her nakedness, Derek fought down the urge to take her on the spot.

Reaching down, he fondled her clit until her hips bucked for release. "Open your legs Emily," he ordered. As she did, Derek nearly wept. So open, so perfect, so beautiful…just like her. And he had to taste her. Covering her clit with his mouth, he nibbled, nipped, and toyed with her most sensitive area as his fingers gently probed her hot wet core.

Sliding a well formed finger in, he tested her acceptance of him. Sliding in and out, he felt her velvet walls tighten around his finger. Realizing she was close, he slid another finger in and picked up speed. So wet, his fingers slid easily inside and he tried to imagine being buried deep inside. But this was all about her and calling her bluff and he wasn't done yet.

Flicking his tongue faster, her hips moved against him as an orgasm overwhelmed her. "Oh God Derek!" Her voice came out high pitched and desperate. Faster his tongue flicked as Emily felt herself go over the edge.

As her body shuddered with release, Derek buried his fingers deep inside and let her ride out the first part of the storm. "That's it baby, go with it. Just go with it," he murmured.

Slowly she came back to earth, but as she drew in a breath it caught on a sob. "Oh God Derek. I can't breathe," she panted.

"That was only the beginning," he promised and lowered his head to taste her. The moment his mouth touched her unique taste, he nearly exploded. Delicious didn't begin to describe how good she tasted. Greedily he lapped her up even though he continued to stroke her clit. He wanted to make her cum again but this time he wanted to taste it when it happened.

Darting his tongue inside, he felt her hips move rhythmically against his mouth. "That's it Princess, cum for me. I want to taste your hot juice. Come on. Oh yeah, baby, that's it. Let yourself go."

Emily had heard stories of torture, but never thought she'd be on the receiving end. What Derek Morgan was doing to her was nothing short of torture as he teased and tormented her with his mouth and hand. This was too unreal. But it felt so good.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"When are you going to fuck me and get it over with?"

"Is that what you want? Me to fuck you?"

"Yes," she begged.

Moving upward, he slid his erection along her silky body. Taking her hand, he wrapped it around his throbbing dick. Hesitantly, she touched him. Slow at first, her hand became bolder as her strokes moved up and down his length. His response was a low groan.

"That's it. Keep it going," he encouraged. Emboldened by his words, her hand slid down to cup his balls and give a light squeeze. "Whoa! Em, careful with the jewels; I'm going to need them to finish this."

Her response was to pump his rock hard dick. The faster she pumped, the louder his groans became. "Fuck Em, are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought you said this was a hands free device. It's seems to work pretty good with my hands on it."

Pushing her hands away, he moved over her and positioned himself between her legs. Probing gently he moved forward and let her adjust to his size. At her gasp, he covered her mouth with hers and swallowed her scream as he filled her with his length. Shifting his weight, he pulled out and pushed back in. He repeated until he felt her relax.

"Oh God Derek!"

"That's what they all say," he replied with a wink.

"Arrogant bastard," she moaned as pulled out and filled her with a long deep thrust.

"You have a hot tight pussy, you know that?"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, baby, it's so tight. Can you feel it grabbing my dick? Right there?" His body followed his words.

"Why are you teasing me?"

"Are you saying that you want me to fuck this tight pussy and make it mine?"

"Oh God, yes Derek."

"Tell me what you want, Princess. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Fuck me hard and deep."

"Your wish is my command," he replied and covered her mouth with his. Opening her mouth wide, she took his tongue and felt it move in time with his hips. So hot, so deep, and she wanted all of him- down between her legs and in her mouth. She would take all that he was willing to give her.

He increased his speed. He wanted to hear her say his name as he fucked her senseless. And he could tell by the way she met his thrusts and moaned his name that he was succeeding.

"That's it Princess, fuck me with that hot pussy, make me beg for it." Pulling out, he didn't realize that she had lifted her hips. As he thrust back in, he went deeper than he thought possible and suddenly felt himself begin to lose control. "That's too deep Em, I'm not going to last." He tried to pull back.

Em wrapped her legs around his waist. "Uh uh. Finish what you've started."

"You're killing me," Derek whispered as he tried to maintain the upper hand.

"Not yet." A low hum filled the air. Placing the vibrator against her clit, Em's lower body tightened in response. Immediately her velvet walls encased and held Derek in an iron grip.

"Oh fuck Em. That's low even for you," he groaned as her walls pulsated against his straining dick.

"There's no law against having the best of both worlds. Besides, it's time to put your money where your mouth is."

Growling, he increased his tempo as the vibrator pulsated thru Em into him. He wasn't going to last, but that was okay, this was more than even he could have hoped for. Thrusting faster, he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Oh fuck Emily. Oh fuck. I can't cum inside you."

"Yes you can," she cried as an orgasm tore thru her body. Bucking wildly, she kept the vibrator in place. Never before had Derek felt this with any woman, and he felt his body give in. Two deep thrusts and then he felt himself die as his body poured his seed out into her.

"Oh fuck Emily," cried as his body convulsed and throbbed with release. Holding her close, he rode with the wave of emotions that crashed over him. Unreal. Unbelievable. And so fucking real.

As his breathing returned to normal, he pulled out and lay beside her. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her warm female scent.

The humming slowly made it to his ears. "Woman, what are you doing?"

"Proving your theory that batteries don't have staying power. I don't think this is going to take as long to recharge."

The thought of her pleasuring herself while he watched was hot, but unfair. Immediately his body stirred back to life. Catching her off guard, he rolled her over to straddle his hips. Stunned, Em looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Taking the vibrator from her hand, Derek's eyes twinkled with mischief. "My turn."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily leaned across the conference table to grab the last pile of papers that she and Hotch were looking over before heading back to her desk. Gathering all of the papers in her arms, she turned towards the door and immediately lost grip of the papers and they all ended up on the floor.

"Holy Shit! You scared me!" Emily said bending down to pick the papers up off the floor, as Derek stood back and watched her. Derek saw the perfect moment and leaned forward with his phone in hand, pressing it lightly against Emily's butt, he pressed the button on the side which caused the phone to vibrate violently causing Emily to jump.

"Oh my God! Derek!"

"Princess, that's what you said last time."


End file.
